This invention relates to a multi-purpose bookmark which functions to mark the pages of a book and may further be utilized as a mechanism for holding a pen or pencil, lighting the pages being read, and serving as a marquee for advertising space for those utilizing the mark or observing such in its use position.
Bookmarks of various construction and purpose are well known and include those depicted in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 589,907 to Picket issued Sept. 14, 1897; U.S. Pat. No. 785,215 to Hill issued Mar. 21, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 922,110 to Eberle issued May 18, 1909; U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,991 to French issued Aug. 2, 1921; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,998 to Madden issued Aug. 11, 1964. It has been generally recognized that bookmarks may also serve as mechanisms for information distribution or advertising and some of the above-indicated patents propose various manners to accomplish such by generally providing a tag either on the mechanism that serves to extend between the book pages and thus serves as a marker or at the end of a line or lines that are adapted to extend between the pages such as in the form of a tag similar to those provided for tea bags. Such known constructions while useful for the purposes indicated in connection therewith do not provide the features contemplated by the present invention--that of a bookmark functioning in a straightforward useful manner by incorporating a pair of legs one of which slides down the inside and outside surfaces of the book back or binding so as to provide one-step placement of the bookmark into the book. With the present invention, there is no further necessity to change its position vis-a-vis the book, and pages are marked by one or more strings positioned into useful proximity to the book pages by the bookmark of the present invention. Furthermore, this bookmark also provides multi-function provisions useful to the book user or reader such as lighting or pencil or pen storage in connection therewith.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a bookmark which is small and lightweight enough to be easily and unobtrusively positioned on a book or be carried on one's person.
A still further object of the present invention is, accordingly, the provision of a bookmark which can thus be placed into a book and left there permanently, if desired, and which functions to position one or more page marking lines in position to mark such pages, which line or lines are of sufficient weight to enable them to be flipped into or out of place by a quick rotational flip of the book.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a bookmark being of overall generally U-shaped configuration having a pair of opposed downwardly extending legs connected to each other at upper ends thereof by a connecting bridge, one of said legs being an inner leg in turn adapted for positioning between the book pages adjacent the binding and the other of said legs being an outside leg in turn adapted for positioning on the outside of the book adjacent the back thereof when said mark is positioned in a use position with the bridge thereof extending over the top of the book back and the legs extending downwardly on opposite sides thereof, said legs being longitudinally spaced to resiliently engage said book for positioning thereon, said inner leg of relatively straight configuration and of a thin cross-sectional lateral width so as to reduce its bulk between the pages and said outer leg having a first upper position of enlarged lateral width and exhibiting an outer surface on which indicia may be placed and a narrow lower portion of rod-like configuration extending therebelow and in contact with said book back outer surface and at least one line in the form of string or the like having a free end and a retained end wherein the free end of said line are in turn adapted to extend between said pages to mark one's place or places in said book.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.